Baby Story
by Mink Shindo
Summary: Yukimura and Ryoga take care of a baby. RyogaxYukimura implied AtobexJirou CRACK.


Ryoga Echizen stared at Seiichi Yukimura. Yes, stared. Not glanced. He was practically burning holes into the blue eyes that stared back into his hazel ones. "Let me get this straight, Seiichi…" The older male started, pinching the bridge of his nose to perhaps relieve himself of a building headache. "You want to us to take care of some little brat while her family's away?" He asked his fiancé, giving him a look of doubt. Maybe he had heard the younger, feminine male wrong. "That's it exactly." Yukimura answered. Ryoga cringed. He had been afraid of that.

The next day, the topic had been forgotten by the dark haired male. Long forgotten in his dreams. He was currently brushing his teeth, wearing blue pajama pants and nothing else. It's not like it mattered… Seiichi had seen in before, and there was no one else living in the apartment. The door bell rang and Ryoga went to answer it, but Seiichi got there first. He answered the door and smiled and a curly haired blonde male. "Jirou-kun! I'm so glad you came this early! Here, let me see the baby." Jirou grinned and displayed the baby happily. She was a blonde with bright blue eyes and a beauty mark on her left cheek beneath her eye. Jirou held her out proudly. "We named her Kaori. Keigo doesn't know it yet, but I named her after Kaidou! Kaoru, ya know? Her middle name is Fuuko. After Syuusuke Fuji!" He grinned still. "Our next kid I will name after Marui-kun! Maybe I'll give him or her a middle name after Yuuta-san… Or maybe I'll make his or her middle name Keigo or something like that, after her daddy!" He giggled.

Yukimura found himself giggling, too. Especially when he took that adorable baby into his arms. Keigo Atobe and the man formally known as Jirou Akutagawa had been married for about four years now, and had just recently had their first child. Thanks to surrogate parenting, they were able to have her. "I remember back in the day…" Seiichi sighed happily after the door closed and he tickled under Kaori's chin. "When the only way a gay couple could have a baby was stealing one…" Ryoga laughed awkwardly and sat on the couch. "Don't you mean adopt?" Yukimura blinked once. "Of course not. That'd be silly." He rooted through the baby bag and sighed. The baby was sleeping… but that didn't surprise him. Yukimura was just astounded the baby wasn't strutting around, demanding they all be awed by her blinding mousse pocky or something like that.

Seiichi giggled at the thought as he sat down on the couch and held the baby close to him. Ryoga couldn't help but smile at the sight. He leaned over and kissed his delicate, fragile, sickly, overwhelmingly strong fiancé on the cheek. His inner self grinned and crossed his arms. _"Good one, Ryoga. Very smooth. Mmmmhm."_ He mentally patted himself on the back. It was true, Yukimura wasn't expecting it. He looked over at Ryoga and blinked blue eyes. "Oh my… what was that for?" Ryoga smiled in a prince-like fashion and wrapped his arms around Yukimura's waist. "Sorry, Seiichi… You just looked so cute and innocent with a baby that I had to kiss you…" The bluenette giggled and slapped Ryoga playfully. "Oh, you…" Much to Ryoga's dismay, Seiichi was a lot stronger then he remembered. So, the Echizen was thrown across the room by the impact was the slap. He would have rug-burn on his back for 

weeks. He sat up with a groan and nursed his cheek. Yukimura walked over and gently put a hand to Ryoga's head, running a hand through his hair. "Are you alright?" He asked, holding the baby still. "Of course." The black haired male answered, smiling up at Seiichi with difficulty since his cheek was becoming the size of Massachusetts. Yukimura smiled and leaned forward for a kiss. _"Almost there… Almost… there…"_ He inwardly chanted. Their lips were literally millimeters away before the baby started crying. Ryoga cursed his rotten luck.

Yukimura got up quickly, patting the baby's back and bouncing it around a little. _"This baby… is my rival!"_ Ryoga noted as he got up with a soft sigh. The next thing he knew, he had the Akutagawa/Atobe baby in his arms. "You change her, I'll make a bottle!" Yukimura hummed, going through the baby bag and grabbing the ingredients to make a bottle with. He then threw a diaper at Ryoga, and it landed on Ryoga's head. The baby laughed, but then resumed crying when she remembered that she had a problem. Ryoga looked down at the baby, and then walked into the bathroom. Surely he could change a baby, right?

Five minutes later, Yukimura returned with the lukewarm bottle. "Ryogaaaa! Did you finish the diaper??" He asked, opening the bathroom door. He coughed and stared into the baby powder cover. "It's like a heavy fog…" Yukimura muttered. He stepped into the 'fog'. "Hello…? Hello??" He called, listening to his own echo. He heard a groan and gasped. Then, something grabbed his wrist. "DIE, CRETIN!" Seiichi yelled, twisting his wrist out of his grip and grabbing the other person's forearm, throwing him across the room. The baby powder fog cleared and Yukimura gasped. "Ryoga!" He ran over to him and brought the other's head into his chest, holding him close. "Who did this to you, baby…?" He asked, holding his head close. "Y…You did…" Ryoga groaned out. Yukimura hit him in the leg and pretended like he didn't hear him. He let his fiancé's head hit the floor as he stood up and went over to Kaori. "You didn't change her?" he asked, setting the bottle down next to the counter that was being used as a changing table. "I couldn't figure it out." Ryoga muttered in an ashamed fashion, standing up. He began bandaging his wounds. Ten seconds later, Yukimura had the baby all changed and giggly again. He through the diaper away, and carried her back into the leaving room in the crook of his arm, feeding the baby its bottle. "So fast…" Ryoga muttered, accompanying Yukimura into said room.

He smiled again. Yukimura really was quite good at this who baby business thing. He was a bit jealous that the other came by it so naturally. He sat beside him again and smiled. "She really is cute…" Said the older male.

"Of course. She has good looking parents. She'd either come out gorgeous or butt ugly." Yukimura said sweetly, smiling over at him angelically. Ryoga's face went blank. Did his fiancé really just say that? "Good thing for her she came out good looking." The door bell rang and Yukimura blinked, answering it. Jirou sighed softly. "Keigo refuses to leave the house because he got a scab on his knee from "gracefully 

falling" yesterday, so we won't be going out. Thanks, anyway. I'll give you the payment in full." He took out his pink wallet and gave him the Yen equivalent of about three hundred dollars. Seiichi handed back Kaori. The two people sat on the couch and Yukimura smiled. "I shall save this three hundred dollars. Then, we shall have a child of our own." He heard a thump next to him. Ryoga had passed out. Yukimura propped his feet up on his unconscious fiancé's body like one would a cheap coffee table and began counting the money. "One baby… two babies… three babies…"


End file.
